Naruto and Pokemon World Clash!
by DysfunctionalFreak
Summary: To my faithful readersPLEASE REVIEW AND QUESTION! Otherwise, I can't post my new 'mail' extra. Also, please tell me if you think the Akatsuki should come in at some point. Thanx!
1. Chapter 1

Neji and the Yanmega, A.K.A.

Naruto and Pokemon World Clash

Chapter One. The clash

Another boring day for Neji Hyuuga.

He and his team were training, as usual. It was a few weeks after Sasuke had left, and everyone felt a bit down. But NOTHING can keep Lee unhappy for long, so he and Gai-sensei were in an, umm, _youthful_ mood.

"Go Lee! Do it again! Make it perfect! Make me proud! Do it for the Power of Youth!"

"Yes, Gai-sensei!"

Like I said, another boring day for Neji Hyuuga.

Until-

"Hey, Gai-sensei! Isn't that a comet? Or an asteroid?" said Tenten-chan.

"An asteroid? Probably. But don't worry Tenten. It'll burn up before it hits us!" He then gave her his 'classic smile'. Tang!

"Oh, well then, let's be done with training, ok?"

"Tenten, you know he's not going to end until sundown, so why bother?" Neji sighed.

"Ah, well Tenten. Do you want to know why we're not ending now?" Gai-sensei began his speech.

"Oh great, now you got him started again! I'm going to train by myself for a while." Neji decided, bored.

"Train 'til it burns, Lee!" Gai-sensei yelled as Lee practiced a new move Gai-sensei had taught him.

Neji let the idiots practice as he went to see how Naruto and Sakura were holding up (and maybe a bit more where Sakura was concerned), having lost Sasuke. He ran into Ino, though, as he was finding Sakura.

"Hey, Neji."

"Hi, Ino," he sighed. He hated when people bothered him when he had a motive.

"Did you hear? There's gonna be a big meeting about the stupid asteroid. Tsunade-sama says that at least one member from each squad is has to go. I am. You wanna come?"

"Nah. I'm too busy. Maybe Tenten will go." He knew Ino just wanted him to go out with her, so he politely refused.

"Oh, ok. I'll go find Tenten."

"Bye." Neji suddenly saw Sakura a bit away, practicing her healing ninjutsu on an injured kitten.

"Sakura-san!" he called.

"Neji! Does Tsunade-sama need me?" she hoped.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Oh," her shoulders sagged. Obviously Tsunade-sama had been too busy to teach her lately. "So?" she prompted.

"Well, I was just wondering how you, Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei were doing? And…umm…if you wanted to practice together?"

"Sure Neji! You mean, me and Naruto?"

"Umm…actually, I mean just you and me," he blushed inwardly. Of course Sakura didn't know, but he liked her.

"Um, ok, Neji. Sure! Where? When? Tomorrow?"

"How about right here and now?" he blushed inwardly so much, he could swear it showed outside.

"Uh, sure. But I should tell Kakashi-sensei really quickly. Be right back!"

Once she was out of sight, Neji sunk into the grass. He had actually asked her on a training practice date! Not exactly a date, he reminded himself quickly. Just training practice. So why did this mean so much to him?!

A few minutes later, she returned, with all her ninja gear. "So, what are we gonna do? Shuriken practice? Or justu?"

"Well, you're the lady, so you decide," he said courteously.

"Well, personally I haven't practiced my taijustu, so if that's ok…" she trailed off.

"Alright, then taijustu it is!" He immediately went into his Juken pose. "But, just because you're a kunoichi doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you!"

Sakura grinned. "You better not! Who wants to fight a pathetic Hyuuga?!"

He laughed. "You ready?"

"Yup!"

"Hope so! You better be!"

Suddenly, a huge _CRACK _went through the sky, shaking ground they were standing on, and sending a jolt through them.

"What the…" Neji thought.

"LOOK! It's that asteroid, and it's heading right at us!" Sakura cried, pointing at the sky.

Neji looked up quickly. Uh, oh. "Ummm…Sakura? No offense, but I don't think that's an asteroid…"

The 'asteroid', seem closer now, was actually a planet that had blue tentacle-like things surrounding it, all facing Konoha!

Sakura stared. Suddenly breathing hard, she stuttered, "N..ne..Neh-ji? We..we have…to leave! NOW!" At that she ran with all her might away from the planet-like thing, towards the other side of the field.

"Sakura-chan," Neji said firmly, startling her. "You know there is no way of out running it. You're a mathematical genius, after all. Just stop. You're wasting energy." Sakura stopped.

Sakura noticed he had said, Sakura-CHAN. Why? And why was he resigning himself to fate? He sounded like he did before he fought Naruto and lost! Then she realized: "Neji! If we run far enough, we might make it towards the outside of it! It's a rounded shape, so we should have more time if we get there!"

"We won't. Look, Sakura," Neji pointed to the sky, and Sakura screamed. The reason our pink kunoichi screamed, was because the thing was less than five hundred feet in the air, and falling super-fast!

Sakura fainted, and Neji ran over by her. In almost an instant, it was directly above Neji. He closed his eyes. The next thing he felt was something he couldn't describe. It felt…peaceful! He opened his eyes, and saw worlds of color-literally! Then he realized what was happening. The worlds were joining! Wait-how did he know that? He guessed it was just something you know when your world and another join.

Then, just as abruptly as the joining began, it stopped.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" A girl called out. It was not a voice Neji recognized.

"I'm here. Where are you? WHO are you?" Neji replied suspiciously.

"I'm in this bush all tangled up with my Pachirisu! I was just training, and then we broke through your atmosphere, somehow joined with your planet, and landed in these bushes. Oh yeah, and I'm Dawn! Nice to meet you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The quests

"Dawn? That's an odd name! And…what's a Pachirisu?" Neji asked nervously.

"THIS is Pachirisu!" Dawn held up her fluffy Pokemon. "And what's your name?"

"Hyuuga, Neji. No offense, but I've never seen something as strange as that!" he commented at the struggling Pachirisu.

"And you say my name's weird. Oh well. Hello, Hyuuga! You've never seen the Sinnoh region before, have you? Oh, duh! This is a different planet! So, what are your Pokemon like?" Dawn babbled.

"Umm. First of all, my name isn't Hyuuga. It's Neji. Hyuuga is my last name. And what in this existence are Pokemon?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT POKEMON ARE!!?!?!?!?" Dawn screeched, amazed.

"No," he said, confused.

"So what do you do to protect yourself and your country?!"

Neji grinned. "That thing can protect you?! But, to answer your question, we use Shinobi arts."

"What?!"

Suddenly, Sakura stirred. "Neji?" she asked.

"You're awake!"

"Umm..what happened? And who's that girrrlll…and what's that ADORABLE creature beside her!?!?" Sakura squealed, completely forgetting about Dawn.

"That's my Pachirisu! And I'm Dawn," she answered.

"Pachirisu? Cute name! Umm…where did it come from?" Sakura asked, nervously.

"Umm…" Dawn said, unable to answer the question.

"Sakura-san," Neji said, careful not to call her Sakura-CHAN, as nature told him to. "I think that…this girl…and her…_Pokemon _are from a different world. The worlds were clashed together. And, Dawn?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any idea as to _how_ they got clashed?"

"Nope. I only saw your world about two hours before…IT happened," she said IT like the word was taboo.

"Did you see those things reaching out of your world? They looked like purple tentacles," Neji said, having a hard time from laughing at the way Dawn said IT.

"No. It looked like _your _world had weird 'tentacles', as you so put it."

All this time Sakura had been staring at Pachirisu. "Can I pet it?" she cried suddenly.

"Sure, but be careful. If Pachirisu gets scared, or doesn't like you, it'll zap you with lightning. Trust me, it's not pretty." Dawn had bad memories of that.

Too late, Sakura had already started trying to pet Pachirisu. "AHHHH!!!" Pachirisu obviously didn't like Sakura. Dawn's hair, and Sakura's ended up being spiked and smoking a tad bit on the ends. Neji laughed. He couldn't help himself.

Dawn and Sakura gave him similar looks, and he shut right up. _If looks could kill,_ he thought, _I'd_ _be dead, roasted over a pit, with my body wrangled a thousand times._ He shivered inwardly. "Well…ummm…Sakura we better go and find Kakashi-sensei and the others now, right? Let's go," he grabbed Sakura and dashed off.

"Neji! We _CAN'T!_ We don't even know if they're alive! They might be on the other side of the world for all we know!" Sakura yelped as Neji tried to drag her away.

"This might come as a shock to you two…but I think all of the regions and lands of both worlds combined are here, either smooshed together or the world itself grew to make space for both, so all the regions are here," Dawn said.

"How odd," Neji said, contemplating.

"So, you're saying…we may NEVER find the rest…of Konoha?!" Sakura whispered, almost crying.

"…..Maybe," Dawn said, slowly.

"Hey, Dawn? Are you looking for anyone?" Neji asked her, suddenly.

She looked at him, surprised. "Yeah, I am. Their names are Brock, Ash, Buneary, and Piplup. Piplup and Buneary are my other Pokemon," she added quickly.

"Well, that's convenient, then! Dawn, Sakura, how about we look for the others, together?"

Dawn and Sakura looked up. Then, Sakura in her idiocy, asked Dawn, "Are the other Pokemon as cute as Pachirisu? And can I get my own?"

Dawn grinned. "I wish, but I bet you could get a Pokemon or two, if you search hard enough. But, just so you know, Pokemon aren't all about cuteness, or beauty, or cool. _They fight._ That's how they can stand up to powerful enemies."

"They fight? Wow!" Sakura was excited.

"But will we travel together?" Neji repeated, a bit impatient this time.

"Well, ok. I'd say that's a good idea," Sakura agreed.

"I sure like it. It'd be safer for you to have Pachirisu around," Dawn stated.

Neji and Sakura stared at her like she was stupid.

"What? He'll be able to protect you."

"Didn't I tell you already? We have Shinobi arts. You'd be safer with _us_!" Neji declared. "We already saw what that thing can do. You don't even know what we do!"

"Well, then, if you're so great, how about you prove it?" Dawn said, angrily.

"Sakura. You and I were going to practice before this thing all started. What if we did that now?" Neji asked her.

"I…guess. It just seems a little rude to boast like that,"

Neji sighed. This would be a LONG search-and-rescue mission.

Next Chapter-The search begins!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-The search begins

"Well, Sakura. Let's just do this." Neji assumed his Juken pose.

Sakura took a deep breath. Then she gathered charka into her fist. "Ok. Ready."

Dawn was surprised. "You fight by martial arts?" she asked.

"Yup," Sakura replied. "But, we call it Taijutsu."

"Can I referee?" Dawn piped.

"Uh, sure, I guess. Just say go."

"Ready?" Both nodded. "Go!"

Sakura attacked first. She sprung at Neji, but he evaded her easily, and Sakura ended up smashing a nearby tree into bits.

Dawn was shocked. How powerful were they?

Neji eventually gained ground on Sakura. He kept pushing her back. They did so for about ten minutes. After he finally got her almost unconscious, he stopped.

"Good job, Sakura. I got lucky. If you had hit me there at the end, you probably would've won," Neji told her, as he helped her up. Sakura did a healing ninjutsu on herself and got rid of the worst injuries.

"Wow," was all Dawn could say at the end.

"So. Do you think your Pachirisu could beat us now, Dawn?" Neji challenged her.

Dawn shook her head. Then she started laughing, almost hysterically.

"What?" Sakura asked nervously.

It took a few minutes, but then Dawn simmered down enough to talk. "Its…just…as strong as you guys are, it's funny that you guys want Pokemon."

"You mean we can't get any because we're so strong?!" Sakura cried.

"No. It's just, most people need them as partners to survive, these days. You guys don't!" She grinned again.

"What do you mean, these days?" Neji asked.

"Well, when I was first born, people battled just mainly to get stronger. But, when I was about two, groups called Team Magma, Team Aqua, and Team Rocket took over. They became in charge of all the resources, land and such. They would take the strongest trainers and let them join their teams, and give them-and their family-a place to stay.

"But the tiny problem was that those three teams hated each other. They were rivals since the beginning of time, practically. So, the teams each took over different regions. Team Magma took over Hoenn, Team Aqua took Jhoto, and Team Magma took over Kanto."

"But I thought you mentioned a Sinnoh region!" Neji said.

"I did. Sinnoh was the fourth region, and there were three teams. So they decided to leave Sinnoh, being the largest region, to the people that didn't join their teams," Dawn sighed.

"Well, that's good. Do you think Sinnoh is where we are? Sinnoh WAS where you were before, right Dawn?" Sakura asked.

"Yup. My hometown!" She smiled.

"So this is Konoha/Sinnoh," Neji concluded.

"Yeah. I wonder if Misugakure is also in the Sinnoh region." Obviously Sakura.

"Well, Dawn did say that Sinnoh is the largest." Neji said.

"Hey! That looks like a PokeCenter!" Dawn said. She ran towards it. (PokeCenter is what Dawn in this story calls a Pokemon Center.)

"A WHAT?!" Sakura cried. She and Neji chased after Dawn.

Dawn rushed inside the Pokemon Center. "Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy? Are you here?"

"Oh! Hello. Do you need me to heal your Pokemon? Are they hurt? Are you hurt?"

Dawn hugged Nurse Joy. "I missed you! A normal human being!"

"Oh. And we're not human beings." Neji/Sakura muttered.

"Nurse Joy?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know where one of the Pokemon professors is?"

"Well, Professor Rowan is visiting. He's down the street about three miles to the left."

"Thanks! Sakura, Neji, let's go!"

"Already?" Neji asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Just about three miles down this road! Come on! You can get your first Pokemon before nightfall!"

The three set off. About an hour later, they made it to the office. Dawn was tired. Neji and Sakura weren't.

"How it I'm dying, and you two aren't?!" Dawn complained for the thousandth time.

"Is this it?" Sakura asked.

"Oh! Yes!" Dawn dragged them inside. "Professor Rowan!"

"Hello? And who are you three?" asked a man with a kind face, wearing a grey suit.

"I'm Dawn. This is Neji and Sakura. They would like to get their first Pokemon!"

"Oh! Alright, then. Wait here. I'll be back in a moment."

"I SOOOOOO did not sign up for this…" Neji whined.

"Neji! Are you _whining?!_"

"Sakura! Why are you reading my script?!"

"Umm…no reason!"

Professor Rowan came in a few minutes later, bringing three little Pokemon with him. "You made choose one of these three Pokemon. They're the only ones left, though. I'm sorry."

"What are they?" Neji asked.

Next chapter-The Pokemon!

-------------------------------

Neji: oh great. Mail… goes to pick up mail.

Dawn: oh! READITREADITREADIT!!!!

Neji: sighs Fine.

It's your turn! Simply write a few original questions in your review, and, once I get at least three, I'll post the next chappy with your questions! Make sure you put Neji in the hot seat!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-The Pokemon

Oh, and before I start this next chappy, I want you all to know this story is also called Neji and the Yanmega. It's a joke Sakura will eventually make. Don't ask. PLEASE. For Neji's sake. AND…BEGIN!

"What's that?" Neji asked, pointing to the Piplup.

"A Piplup," answered Dawn.

"You hurt your _what?!_" Neji asked, confused.

"IT'S A STUPID D POKEMON!!! F YOU!" Dawn was seriously tired of Neji at this point.

"Wow. You sound like Kankuro," Sakura commented. She had dated him once. Let me point out the _once_ part. Clearly.

"Okay. It's a Pokemon. I get it. Sheesh," Neji said.

"There's also Chimchar, and Turtwig." Professor Rowan said, pointing to the Pokemon in turn to the two Pokemon in turn and purposefully blocking out the three young idiots.

"I still can't believe these things can fight…" Neji muttered to himself as he examined the three.

"IWANTTHECHIMCHARIT'SSOCUTEANDAWSOME!!!!!!" Sakura screamed.

"Umm…okay…" said Professor Rowan, handing her the Chimchar and its pokeball.

"And Neji?" Dawn asked, still mad at him.

"I don't really want one," Neji said.

"I DON'T CARE!!!! YOU'VE PED ME OFF AND NOW YOUR GETTING A POKEMON NO MATTER WHAT I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK PICK ONE!" Dawn shrieked.

"No," said Neji, a bit annoyed with her, too. _'That'll get her mad for sure!'_

"Neji! I can see your thoughts. You're not getting under my skin, and that's that!"

'_How can they do that?!?!' _Neji cried inwardly. "Fine. I'll take…a Turt-"

Neji never got to finish his sentence, because a Yanma flew above his head and knocked the Turtwig over. Then, in desperation, the Turtwig attacked the Yanma by using Razor Leaf and, instead of knocking out the Yanma, it missed and knocked over the Piplup, Sakura and the Chimchar, and almost all the priceless antiques and paintings in Professor Rowan's office.

"Stop!" Professor Rowan cried, literally. He was really crying.

Suddenly, the Yanma stopped attacking everything. It flew out of the window, but it had a small, brown-clothed package in its claws. "Huh? What's that?" Neji asked as he noticed the package. He quickly used his byakugan. It looked like…some sort of liquid substance!

"NO! IT'S STEALING THE URANIUM!!!!!!!" Professor Rowan screeched into the night.

Sakura, Neji, and Dawn all looked at him inquisitively. "Uranium?" Sakura asked. Even _she_ had never heard of it before.

"It's…a…ummm…_project_ that I've been working on," replied Professor Rowan.

"It looked like some sort of rock, possibly a new element," explained Neji, who had been using his Byakugan the whole time.

"NOOOO!!!!! NOW YOU'VE RUINED ME AND MY EVIL PLOT!!!!" cried Professor Rowan.

"Umm," said Sakura. "We really wouldn't have known you were doing an evil plot before you mentioned that."

"Oh," he said, regaining his intelligence, posture, and everything in between. "Umm…could you…just forget about it then?"

"Now I _really_ don't want a Pokemon, especially from him," stated Neji, rather bluntly.

"I agree, actually," replied Dawn.

Neji was frozen by that statement for about ten minutes after that.

"Although, we should capture that Yanma before that Uera-whatsit goes and blows up the world or whatever," said Dawn said.

"It's Uranium," corrected Sakura.

"Whatever. Hey, what are we gonna do about Old Maniac Professor here?" Dawn asked.

"Just please turn the other way for a sec," implored Sakura.

Dawn did, and could hear smashing noises, a small yelp, and then all was quiet. Dawn turned around to find 'Old Maniac Professor' all tied up on his own private chair! "Classic," Dawn told Sakura. "Yet, a bit showoffy."

"Oh, come on! I've always wanted to do that!" They both laughed as they left the room to find the Yanma.

"Hey, aren't we forgetting something?" Sakura asked, although unable to figure out what that specific thing was.

"Uh, I _think_ so, but I can't place my finger on it!"

"_You guys looking for me?"_ asked a strangled voice.

"Oh! Neji! That's what we were looking for…" Dawn's voice faded away as she realized what happened.

"YOU DIE, DAWN!!!!" screamed Neji, who tripped over himself, still stiff from being frozen.

"Um, don't we have something more important to do?" Sakura asked the two idiots.

"Oh, yeah!" Dawn exclaimed, coming back to reality.

"Right," said Neji, who looked like catastrophe in essence. Of course, it made sense, because not only had he just fallen over, he had been:

attacked by a Yanma,

attacked by Dawn, who wanted him dead,

and, worst of all, just got over the fact that Dawn actually agreed with him on purpose.

So he had reason to look that way.

"Well, maybe Neji should stay here," noted Sakura.

"NO! You two stay here, and I'll search for the Yanma and Uranium myself." Nothing could tarnish Neji's reputation while he still lived to do something about it.

"Oh…kay? I guess Dawn and I will go watch Professor Rowan." Sakura was concerned about Neji's sudden change in attitude.

"No! I'm not staying on the sidelines to watch Old Crazy Urana-whatsit guy. I'm going _with_ Neji!" Dawn cried.

This could be catastrophic doom…but just keep reading and keep good, happy posts!!!!

-is in danger of Neji's unhappy wrath-

-Neji- DIE FLAMES!!!

Okay? Well, see ya next chapter!

Next chapter-

Hunt For Yanma—and friendship!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5---Hunt for the Yanma-And Friendship!!!

"No! I'm not staying on the sidelines to watch Old Crazy Urana-whatsit guy. I'm going _with_ Neji!" Dawn cried.

"WHAT! That evil…_thing_ isn't coming with me!" Neji cried in desperation.

"Ohhh! Neji's **d-e-s-p-e-r-a-t-e**!" Dawn chided, again reading Neji's script.

"_How do they do that? HOW do they do that?!?" _ Neji could not understand them.

"It's a girl thing," Sakura told him.

Neji was again frozen.

Dawn dragged him out to the woods.

"Take care of him!" Sakura called. "Don't let him get hurt!"

"_Oh! She cares about him!"_ Dawn thought. "Don't worry: I'll care for him better than you ever would!"

Even though she hated the Hyuuga, she would never let a girl beat her at the 'boy' competition-she vowed to get Neji to kiss her in front of Sakura!!!!! (How evil is _that?!_)

At the same moment, Sakura was thinking the exact same thing. Of course, she actually _liked _Neji, she just thought Dawn really liked him too, and wanted to show her up. Simple rivalry, huh?

Neji would never get it.

"_Good luck with that, witch!"_ Sakura thought in reply to what Dawn had just said.

Dawn dragged Neji into the centre of the forest, searching for the 'stupid, destructive Yanma', as Dawn put it.

"I'm not planning on dragging you all over the forest. GET UP!" Dawn cried, frustrated.

"Fine. But I _like_ being lazy," Neji commented as he got up.

"Just use your stupid byakugan and find the stupid Yanma!"

"You think everything is stupid now, don't you?" Neji asked.

"YES, STUPID, NOW WORK!"

Neji used his 'stupid' byakugan, and found the 'stupid' Yanma, holding the 'stupid' Uranium. Whatever that was.

He calculated that it would, at the rate it was going and the rate they were, they wouldn't catch up to it for hours. He told Dawn that.

"Well? It just means we have to go faster!!" She pretty much blew up in his face when she heard.

"I _know,_" he said.

"So? Then?"

They went faster.

"You realize, we still won't make it before sundown. Sakura will be worried." Neji commented. He comments on a lot of things.

Dawn commented (ANGRILY!!!) on that.

After about an hour:

"I'm really tired. Neji, can we _please_ stop?"

"You're asking me?" That didn't happen often. Neji was a bit frightened.

"_Yes,_ I'm asking you. So can we stop or not?!" There was the old Dawn. How on earth could he have been worried?!

"Alright. But not for too long. We'll have to spend the night here and we want to get the jump on the Yanma in the morning. It'll have to sleep too, you know."

"Right," agreed Dawn, but a bit waveredly. Who knew when Yanmas sleep? (To the all-important and needed readers-waveredly is my own word. It means talking distrustfully, is derived from the word _wavered_, and is pronounced WAVE – er – EDALLY. :)

They stopped for a few moments, and Dawn, stopping thirty meters away from Neji, was breathing in short, small breaths, because the air was freezing when it entered her mouth.

Of course, Neji wasn't tired. Although, he was surprised that she had been able to almost keep up with him: he barely needed to slow down. But of course they were still on the ground. It was time to teach Dawn chakra control.

"Hey, Dawn! I need you to come over here!" Neji called to her. She came over.

"What?"

"Do you know what chakra is?"

"Um…some kind of candy?"

This would be a while.

He taught her what chakra was, and the tree climbing technique. She learned it almost as quickly as Sakura had.

(Poor Neji. As he thought back, it had taken him over two hours to do it. Pity him!!!)

"Good job! Now we can go through the trees!" Neji said, quickly covering up his memories and embarrassment.

"WHAT?!?! Are you kidding?! I just barely learned this! My chakra or whatever isn't strong enough for that! I won't last more than three minutes!" Dawn cried.

"Endurance," was all Neji said.

"What?! Quit being so _superior!_ You have a world-class superiority complex, you know that?!!?!??!"

"Yep."

"Uhhhhh!!!" At that, Dawn tried punching him, only to find him dodging it.

Then she kissed him.

Neji almost puked.

Dawn actually did.

"Smart." Neji commented.

"Great," said Dawn, wiping her mouth and spitting alternatively. "Now all I have to do is do that in front of Sakura and not puke!"

Neji really did throw up this time. Then he fell over. "You can't be kidding."

"Nope. But we're late on catching up on a Yanma."

"Oh!" Neji jumped up. "Let's go!"

At sundown, they had almost caught up with the Yanma.

"I hope this thing sleeps, 'cause I'm almost dead on my feet," Dawn complained.

"Me too, but we cannot stop until it sleeps or we catch it."

"Yeah. Let's hurry up!"

They dragged them tired selves and 'hurried up'.

They were so close, barely a yard away from it, when suddenly-

"What the?! What happened to you?" Neji asked the small shadow in front of him.

Sorry, readers! Next chappy! Keep reading AND REVIEWING!!! Reviews are important as ever, especially because this is my first fic. (Looks like hic!) And, if at any time you need to criticize, please be kind and remember I like criticism, but not evil. Okay? And lastly-MY QUESTION FOR READERS!!!

Which of the Akatsuki should I bring in?

And in case people aren't afraid of a bit swearing, and love hilarity, read Ask The Akatsuki by Mahou Inu Alex!

Next chapter-Chibi Akatsuki in the Way of Destiny!


End file.
